Bonding Trip Across the USA
by BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses
Summary: Apodted by Dustytrails. Condor studios is going on a bonding trip around the Unites States Of America with their SIBILINGS. There is drama and comdey all around along with mystery like who is emma? Is luke really that dumb? Your questions will be answere.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi SO I AM BELIVElOVEALWAYSKISSES AND I HAVE ADOPTED THIS TORY FROM Dustytrails and I would like to say that u put this story in the right hands.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot. The plot belongs to Dustytrails and Swac to Disney.**_

So Random! , Mackenzie Falls, the two casts' siblings and the director's go on a bonding trip all around the United States. They will cover every state in 9 months. On this bonding trip they will encounter

**Tears**

_"Where is your dad now?"_

_"Somewhere with his new wife and kids in Canada."_

**Secrets**

_"You guys? Where's Emma?"_

_"At home."_

_"Wait, who's Emma?"_

_"Uhh...um...er?"_

**Relationships**

_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."_

_"Awe!"_

**Another secret**

_I can't tell you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it ruined my life."_

**More relationships**

_"Umm...you guys? I don't know how to break it to you so-"_

_"We're engaged"_

_"Awe!"_

**Fights**

_"Please, let me back into your lives!"_

_"No, you lost that privilege a long time ago."_

**Heartbreaks**

_"Then why'd I see you kissing her?"_

_"Because...because..."_

_"Save it."_

**Old friends reunite**

_"Carlos!"_

_"Sonny!"_

**Tragedy**

_You guys, she's gone."_

_"NOOOO!"_

**Jealousy**

_"Jealous?"_

_"Of what an ugly face?"_

**And maybe you'll find out who Emma is!**

_"We all know that's not who she really is."_

_"Yeah so who is she?"_

_"Umm...Emma is-"_

**Starring**

_Allison Sonny Munroe_

_Luke Benward Munroe_

_Brent Tyler Munroe_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Casey Demitria Cooper_

_Tawni Chrystal Hart_

_Nico Ugiene Harris_

_Grady Thomas Mitchell_

_Grant Michael Mitchell_

_Zora Monique Lancaster_

_Lizzie Marie Lancaster_

_Portlyn Paige Murray_

_Ryan Mathew Murray_

_Skylar Clyde Johnson_

_Chasity Nevaeh AnnDewitt_

_Edwin Blade AnnDewitt_

_Ferguson Lennon Rodden_

_Marti Krista Rodden_

_Marta Mariah Venturi_

_Derek Oier Venturi_

_Emma Grace..._

_Big Time Rush_

_Justin Drew Bieber_

_Marshall Pike_

_Eduardo Tarza_

_**Coming to a computer screen near you... **_

_**Be prepared...**_

_**For a whole load of drama...**_


	2. What's the news?

_**I own nothing...sadly**_

_Chapter Title- Meeting The Siblings!_

_Part 1: The Munroe's_

_**Sonny's Point Of View...**_

When we got home, mom already knew about the trip. I changed Emma and sung her a song about her granddad that left us. I was about, lets say, seven when he left and he took something very important away from us. Here's how the song went.

_Sha la la la ,sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding' me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once and a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart wont let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking' back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once and a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still her somehow_

_My heart wont let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once and a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still her somehow_

_My heart wont let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once and a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still her somehow_

_My heart wont let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you (I miss you)_

Isn't it sad?

I know what you're thinking.

No, my daddy didn't die or anything.

He just left us one day with something very close to us. And I despise that man for it. I mean he basically took my other half! What he took completed me. Now, I feel nothing. I feel like half of me have been ripped away. And it hurts, bad. I got up and left Emma's room.

I went downstairs to see that my brother, Luke had fallen asleep with the movie "Dance Flick" playing and a bowl of half-eaten popcorn at his side. Typical Luke. He has watched that movie like 5 billion times and personally I think it's a really stupid movie.

I went to Brent's room to see him packing for the trip tomorrow.

"Heyy, Brent." I said.

"Hay sis." He said flatly trying to concentrate on packing.

I looked at his room. It's been a long time since I been in his room. It was painted a semi-dark green color with hardwood flooring. His bedspread was army styled. He has brown furniture and a 50" plasma screen TV right above his dresser. Posters include John Cena **(a/n love him),** Undertaker** (love him), **girls on motorcycles, skateboards and a typical teenage boys room.

"What you up too?" I asked him.

He turned and looked at me.

"Just packing... and stuff." He said nervously.

I was starting to get suspicious.

"Brent..." I said dragging out the RE.

"What about Mikayla?" He said super fast with a shocked expression on his face.

I was confuzzled.

"I didn't say anything about a Mikayla." I said walking closer to him.

He started to panic and made a run for the door. I ran and blocked the door.

"Umm... hay sis." He said nervously.

"Hey Brent." I said like one of those cool detective people.

"Soo... What's up?" He said.

"Nothing much. Just trying to figure out why you panicked." I said shrugging.

Oh, you see my lovely, smart; beau-"I cut him off.

"Flattering will get you nowhere." I said with a deeper voice.

"Well, you see-"We got cut of by his phone ringing.

We both looked at his bed and right smack-dab in the middle of his bed was laying a cell phone. He looked at me with horror and I looked back at him with a huge mischievous smile on my face. We both made a mad dash to his phone.

"AH-HA!"I said holding up his phone.

He snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I screamed.

I snatched it back and ran out of the room answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked with a smile and still running.

"Hello? Who is this?" A girl asked.

"SONNY MUNROE GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" He yelled chasing me.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN," I yelled back.

Now we were chasing each other around the apartment. I saw Brent getting closer and screamed

"HELP, LUKE HELP!" I yelled.

He jumped up and his bowl of popcorn fell to the floor. He looked dumbfounded. Luckily, Brent slipped on the bowl and feel to the ground. I started laughing.

"Hello, is anybody there?" said a voice from the phone.

"Oh yeah. Hello, I'm Sonny Munroe, Brent's younger sister. Who are you?" I asked watching a hurt Brent trying to get up.

I stifled my laughs.

"I'm Mikayla." She said.

A smile grew on my face.

"So you're the famous Mikayla Brent has been talking about!" I exclaimed.

Brent walked up to me fuming.

"Sonny. Give. Me. My. Phone." He said through gritted teeth.

"But you look so cute when you're mad!" I said smiling and pinching his cheeks.

"Well, if you don't give me my phone back, I'm gonna look absolutely _**adorable**__._" He said the last word with a lot of venom.

I swiftly handed him his phone back and he walked off to our backyard. Okay I really need to go pack. Luke looks at me tiredly, amused, and dumbfounded all at the same time. I chuckled and threw a pillow at Luke. He fell down and into the popcorn mess he made. I ran to my room but not before hearing a faint 'ouch' come from the living room. I smiled with satisfaction. Messing with my brothers is just so much fun and so easy at the same time. Ah, gotta love life.

_Part 2: The Cooper's_

_**Chad's Point Of View...**_

"Casey, are you ready for the camping trip tomorrow?" I yelled up the stairs.

Why does CDC have to go? I mean I can do whatever I want because I'm the greatest actor of my generation!

"No you're not," Casey said coming down the steps.

"What the?" I asked.

Can my sister read minds? OH MY GOD MY SISTER CAN READ MINDS! Okay I'm gonna have to make an escape without her knowing. BUT, SHE'LL KNOW BECAUSE SHE AN READ MINDS! This is just perfect. (Sarcasm)

"Lmao! You... actually... think I... can... read minds?" Casey asked rolling on the floor.

"What... psh...no! Of course not!" I lied.

"Sure…." Casey said.

Told you she can read minds, she read my mind about her reading minds!

"No, you doofus. I can't read minds. You're just saying your thoughts out loud, stupid." She said walking away

Man do I feel stupid now. Only your twin sister can make you feel stupid.

"PSH... I KNEW THAT!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Sure, sure." Casey said back

This is really gonna be a long nine months.

_Part 3: The Mitchell's_

_**Grady's Point Of View...**_

God Grant can be so annoying.

I was watching TV until Grant came downstairs with his suitcases and yelled "DELTA NEW!"

I don't get how we're related... Maybe he's an alien! Or maybe I'm the alien... I'm scared now.

"Hey Grady? Who's all going on this camping-trip-a-gabber?" Grant asked

He can be so stupid sometimes. I sighed and answered while flipping the channels.

"My cast, Mackenzie Falls's cast, and all of our siblings." I answered.

"Cool, are there any hot chicks?" He asked

"I guess?" It came out as more of a question.

"Cool. Can't wait!" He said getting up.

"But I can." I whispered to myself.

_Part 4: The Lancaster's_

_**Zora's Point Of View...**_

"Lizzie! Come downstairs for dinner!" I yelled to my older sister.

"Coming!" She yelled

My sister and me are a lot alike. Same hair color, Eye color, and personality. And by personality I mean we are both kind of... strange? Yea that's a good word for us. We don't mind being called any names because it just tells us that people are jealous of us. Lizzie did her usual get-down-the-stairs-ritual. And by that I mean, she slid down the railing.

"I'm here." She said and we made our way to the dining room.

"So are you girls ready for the camping trip?" Mom asked

"Sure." Lizzie said

"No, we got to spend 9 months with the drama snobs!" I yelled madly.

"I'm sure they're not _that_ bad." Mom and Lizzie said

I gave them an are-you-kidding-me-they're-the-worst-people-on-the-planet! look.

"Oh, I'm guessing they are that bad?" Lizzie asked.

"Ohm." I said

"We'll get through, it I promise. If they mess with you or your cast _or_ your cast siblings, they're gonna wish they never met me." Lizzie said

I smiled.

I got the best big sister in the whole world.

_Part 5:The Murray's_

_**Portlyn's Point Of View...**_

"RYAN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER HAD A BIG SISTER!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I ALREADY WISH FOR THAT!" Ryan yelled at me.

I gasped. Actually, the truth is, we hate each other's guts. We always have, we always will. But, I think deep down-way deep down- we love each other but we can't dig that far down in our hearts to reach it. Yeah, I know deep right? I am actually not as dumb as I make myself out to be. I am actually very smart. I just act dumb to keep up my reputation. Chad thinks I'm the dumbest person ever and that I shouldn't talk without a script. Well he's wrong and I'm going to prove that to everybody... soon. Finally Ryan came down.

"What?" He asked

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked aggravated.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said and walked back upstairs.

I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. I started to cry. Did you know we have never said 'I love you' to one another? It hurts me because I want to be the big sister who helps him out with his homework. I wanna be the big sister he comes to for girl advice. I wanna be the big sister that protects him when he's hurt. I wanna be the big sister I never was. I wanna be the big sister he says 'I love you' to after a fight and we hate each other's guts. I wanna be her. But, he hates me. And I pretend to hate him. But inside, I know I love him and I would kill myself if anything happened to just doesn't see it.

_Part 6: The Ann Dewitt's_

_**Chastity's Point Of View...**_

"Edwin, are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked my little brother.

"Yeah. Chas? Do you think I'll make any friends?" Edwin asked

"With being how weird you are, I'm sure you'll make friends." I smiled

"Huh? That makes no sense." He said packing up his spy gear.

"I mean, there's a _so Random!_ Girl about your age and she's into the same kind of things." I said

He smiled.

"I thought _so random!_ Was your rival show." He said

"It is, but I think the rivalry is stupid. I would actually like to befriend them guys. But you can't tell a single soul. Got that?" I asked.

He nodded and kept packing. I walked out of his room.

"Love you!" He yelled.

"Love you too!" I yelled back.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

_Part 7: The Rodden's_

_**Ferguson's Point Of View...**_

"Marti!" I yelled from my room.

She sighed before walking in.

"Yes?" she asked

"You ready?" I asked.

"For what?" She asked back

I was confused.

"For the camping trip tomorrow?" It came out as more of a question.

"What camping trip?" She asked getting excited.

"The one I told you about." I said

"You didn't tell me anything, Mister Ferg." She said

"Oh, maybe I thought I told you." I said

She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Me, my cast, _So Random! And_ everybody's siblings are going on a camping trip for nine months and we are going to every state." I said

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me! Now I have to rush and go pack!" She said running out of my room. I chuckled. I didn't forget to tell her. I just simply chose not to so I could see her flip out. And it worked! This is gonna be an awesome trip.

_Part 8: The Venturi's_

_**Marta's Point Of View...**_

"Derek are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked my twin brother.

"Yeah sure." He said continuing to watch hockey

I grabbed the remote from him and turned off the TV.

"HEYY!" he yelled.

"Go upstairs and pack. Now!" I yelled at him.

"Fine." He said walking upstairs

"AND I DON'T WANNA HERE THAT TV ON OR THE RADIO PLAYING UNTIL YOU'RE DONE!" I yelled up the stairs

"But, sis!" he complained

"No butt's mister!" I yelled

"Fine." He said

"LOVE YOU!" I yelled

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Love you too!" He yelled

I smiled. Let's just say that he knows what will happen if he doesn't listen to me. Again, let's just say that I'm black belt in Karate and can snap his arm like a twig. I love having a brother to mess with. These are gonna be some very long and painful nine months for him.


	3. Ch 3

**Disclaimer:I own nothing...**

_**Sonny's Point Of View...**_

I woke up this morning to the sun shining through my window and a very intoxicating smell. Like I mean it was _really _bad. I shot out of my bed and raced downstairs. I got down the stairs and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't plug my nose with my hands. I found out that the smell was coming from the kitchen. I raced to the kitchen and the sight that my eyes behold was simply shocking.

Luke Benward Munroe was trying to make an omelet.I just stood there with my jaw hanging open watching him race around the kitchen. I glanced at the omelet and saw a flare of fire spark to it. Like, five minutes later Brent came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Brent said making a face and rubbing his eyes.

When he stopped rubbing his eyes I pointed to Luke with my jaw still hanging. Brent's jaw fell to the floor too.

"What? Is he trying to make an omelet? "Brent asked me.

"YES! And it's not working out like it should!" Luke exclaimed looking at us with pleading eyes

"No shit Shirlock."I stated making my way to the stove. **(me and my friends say this all the times.)**

"Why didn't you just make cereal?" Brent asked him

"I couldn't find it!" Luke whined.

Brent gave him an are-you-serious look then made his way to the top of the fridge.

"It's right here." Brent said in an wow-you're-stupid look.

I chuckled silently to myself while making all three of us an omelet before the bus comes to pick us up.

"Oh."Luke said.

"Why were you even trying to make an omelet _knowing_ what happened last week when you almost set the house on fire trying to make macaroni and cheese?" I asked

Luke faced me and said, "Because neither of you guys would wake up to make me one."

I sighed and placed all three plates on the table. Both of my brothers literally tackled each other while racing to get to the table. After breakfast was done we all went upstairs to get dressed. I put on some jeans with a really nice purple/blue blouse. I said bye to my daughter Emma and raced to my mom's room. I woke her up because she was supposed to be watching Emma while I was gone. Yes, you heard me. Emma Grace Munroe is my daughter. I'm not telling you who the father is right now because I seriously have to go. I heard a loud honk come from outside.

"BRENT! LUKE! COME ON LET'S GO!" I yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" they both yelled

When they got downstairs we headed out onto the bus.

Halfway on the bus I asked them "Why do you guys take forever getting ready in the morning? I mean, you guys are slower than me and that's saying something!"

"Don't know." said Brent looking at his phone.

"Awe is little Brent waiting for his little girlfriend to call!" I smirked while dapping Luke.

"She's not my girlfriend" Brent yelled.

"You wish she where. _Please don't go please I- I-_" Said Luke

I noticed everybody else starring at us.

"What?" I said

They all just shook their heads and looked away.

"Great, you're all here. First off, these buses are like tour buses, so they have beds. Second, tomorrow we will head to our first state which is Washington." Said Eduardo the MF director.

"Ohm. Now does anyone have any questions?" Marshall asked.

Luke popped up his hand.

"Yes, Luke?" Marshall asked.

Plz not the question, plz not the question.

"Do they speak British in Washington?" Luke said

Brent and me groaned. He had to ask it! Everybody just gave him a what-the-hell

"Luke, for the billionth time, the British and us Americans speak the same language." Brent said slowly as if talking to a kindergartner.

"Yeah, but if they did it'd be called Britishinese!" Lizzy said.

"Yeah. But they have an AH-MAZING accent." I added

Luke just formed an 'O' with his mouth.

"Sonny, no offense, but you got some stupid brothers." Derek said.

I met him before. He was visiting his sister Marta once.

Me, Marta and Chastity have become close after the past couple months, we just never showed it because we are on rival shows.

"You're not any smarter Derek." Marta said patting his back.

Just then we heard a certain cell phone*cough Brent's Cough* go off.

"Hello... oh hey mom... no we're on the bus now...why... oh okay... yea I'll tell them... yes, I brought it... love you too... bye." he hung up the phone.

"Well?" I asked.

"Mom went back to Wisconsin for a couple months." He said.

I started to panic.

"Well, where's Emma?" I asked pacing.

"At home." He said

My eyes widened.

"Wait who's Emma?" Tawni asked

"Uh... Erm... Eh..."I started trying to think of something.

Luke opened his mouth but Brent quickly popped his hand over his mouth.

"She's our cousin and what I mean by 'at home' was that she's at home with mom packing to go back to Wisconsin with mom." I sighed in relief.

"Oh. Isn't she the little tyke with really blonde hair and the deepest brown eyes? "Chastity said

"Ohm." I said picturing her.

"Oh." Chad said.

I didn't even realize he was here. I really don't feel comfortable being in the same room as him. Actually, nobody really does. He's hurt so many people, that it's not even real.

I just hope we can survive Washington with Luke. Oh no, this is gonna be a disastrous nine months. Well, Washington here we come.

If u want us to visit the state u like in plz review the state and they will visit it and also maybe I will put u as a person in my story when they arrive.

**Review and Read. There's more updates coming your way.**

**-believe love always kisses **


End file.
